Presently available from the assignee, Surgical Dynamics, Inc., is a highly successful Nucleotome.RTM. discectomy system manufactured in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,258 issued on Jul. 10, 1990 and entitled "IRRIGATING, CUTTING AND ASPIRATING SYSTEM FOR PERCUTANEOUS SURGERY" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,430 issued on Sept. 5, 1989 and entitled "INTRODUCTION SET WITH FLEXIBLE TROCAR WITH CURVED CANNULA" both assigned to Surgical Dynamics, Inc., which patents are incorporated herein by references. These patents teach a percutaneous discectomy probe which has been used to greatly minimize the risks of the surgery required for the removal of herniated disc material. Additionally these devices have significantly reduced the time and degree of difficulty required in performing such procedures as well as the recovery time experienced by the patient. Essentially these patents describe a reciprocating or guillotine type cutter which is positioned at the end of an elongated stainless steel probe. With the aid of a straight or curved cannula inserted into the patient, the elongated probe can be used to address a herniated disc located between the various adjacent vertebrae. The curved cannula can be positioned to address the difficult to reach discs located in the lumbar region. Once the curved cannula is positioned using a trocar and fluoroscopic imaging, the curved cannula can to some extent cause the elongate probe to flex as the probe is inserted through the curved cannula in order to address and removed herniated disc tissue.
While these devices have been highly successful, the need has arisen to make the Probe more maneuverable in order to remove more of the herniated disc material without having to reintroduce and reposition the curved cannula and probe relative to the herniated disc. A greater maneuverability would reduce the time required for the operation and the trauma to the adjacent bodily tissues.